I Just Need You
by baekhyeol
Summary: Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan bunga, kue stroberi, buah stroberi, ataupun boneka dari Chanyeol karena yang Baekhyun butuhkan hanyalah seorang Park Chanyeol. ONESHOT! CHANBAEK. YAOI. DLDR.


**I Just Need You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluffy(?)**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan bunga, kue stroberi, buah stroberi, ataupun boneka dari Chanyeol karena yang Baekhyun butuhkan hanyalah seorang Park Chanyeol._

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan mulut yang menganga. Apa benar orang yang berada di hadapan mereka ini Byun Baekhyun sahabat mereka?

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ini benar-benar Byun Baekhyun sahabatku?" ucap Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun sambil menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun dengan intens. Baekhyun yang mendapatkan perlakuan aneh dari sahabatnya hanya mengernyit bingung sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan yang menangkup kedua pipinya dengan erat.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Bagaimana dia tidak kesal kalau kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh belum lagi tingkah Luhan yang tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Baek"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Masa kau tiba-tiba belajar"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus kalau seandainya Baekhyun mempelajari materi yang akan di ajarkan hari ini? Kenapa Luhan dan Kyungsoo seolah-olah tidak menyukai hal itu?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan berdecak kesal.

"Ini benar-benar bukan Byun Baekhyun"

"Memang seharusnya aku bagaimana?"

"Seharusnya kau menghampiri aku dan Kyungsoo yang baru datang dan menceritakan segalanya yang terjadi di hidupmu apalagi kemarin kau baru bertemu dengannya kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak membantah ucapan Luhan karena memang itu yang selalu dia lakukan setiap harinya. Tapi, karena suatu hal Baekhyun memutuskan untuk giat belajar.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak menyahuti ucapannya seperti biasa, Luhan akhirnya memilih untuk angkat bicara lagi.

"Jadi? Kau mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin? Kau kan baru bertemu dengannya lagi setelah beberapa bulan"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti saja saat istirahat. Sekarang aku harus kembali membaca buku, Lu"

Luhan menganga. Tapi, sebelum Luhan kembali memprotes Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sudah menahan lengan Luhan dan mengajaknya untuk keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah kembali membaca buku di tempatnya.

"Biarkan saja, Lu. Bukankah itu hal bagus?"

Luhan hanya menghela napasnya pasrah.

.

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan dia bisa melihat eomma-nya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir.

Baekhyun meletakan pensil yang sejak tadi berada di genggaman tangannya lalu berjalan mendekati eomma-nya.

"Ada apa eomma?"

Yoona mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sejak sepulang sekolah, putra bungsunya ini sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamar. Bahkan, putranya itu tidak turun ke bawah untuk meminta camilan sorenya seperti biasa. Jelas saja Yoona khawatir.

"Kenapa kau mengurung diri di kamar?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening. Mengurung diri? Siapa yang mengurung diri? Baekhyun hanya sedang belajar di kamarnya.

"Aku hanya sedang belajar, eomma. Aku tidak mengurung diri" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belajar? Memangnya besok Baekhyunnie ada ulangan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebentar lagi ujian semester. Aku hanya sedang mencicil materi saja"

Yoona terdiam sebentar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun ingin mencicil materi untuk ulangan semester. Biasanya Baekhyun akan belajar H-1 sebelum ulangan jadi Yoona benar-benar kaget ketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Apa Baekhyunnie tidak lelah? Kau sudah berada di kamar sejak sepulang sekolah, lho"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak kok. Saat pulang sekolah tadi aku sempat tertidur sebentar, eomma"

Yoona menganggukan kepalanya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal apa yang menyebabkan putranya bersikap seperti ini, selama itu hal yang baik Yoona tidak akan melarangnya sama sekali. Justru Yoona malah merasa bangga karena Baekhyun mau belajar.

"Kau ingin eomma membawakan camilan untukmu?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Boleh. Aku agak lapar eomma"

Yoona mengangguk lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas. Setelah itu dia menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil camilan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah yang sudah agak ramai. Jantungnya berdetak dengan keras seiring langkahnya yang mendekati papan pengumuman di dekat tangga.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan dan berusaha untuk menyusupkan dirinya di antara kerumunan siswa-siswi yang berdesak-desakan untuk melihat sesuatu di papan pengumuman.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan menghampirinya. Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sedangkan Luhan memeluk Baekhyun sekilas.

"Selamat Baekhyunnie" ucap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"E-eh?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa melihat wajah kebingungan Baekhyun yang sangat lucu. Setelahnya Luhan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendekati papan pengumuman yang berisi peringkat murid-murid di sekolah mereka. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah papan tersebut dan jari lentiknya mulai menelusuri setiap nama untuk mencari namanya.

"Byun Baekhyun..."

"Byun Baekhyun..."

"Byun Baek–"

Gumaman Baekhyun terhenti ketika dia melihat namanya. Jari lentiknya agak gemetar dan dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Wah! Baekhyun, peringkatmu naik ya? Kau di peringkat ketiga! Selamat ya!" ucap Jongdae – salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongdae dengan ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari arah kerumunan siswa-siswi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya agar dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu merangkul bahu sahabat mereka dengan erat. Mereka benar-benar tau kalau Baekhyun sedang bahagia sekarang hal itu terlihat jelas karena wajah serta mata Baekhyun terlihat sangat berbinar. Seluruh usaha Baekhyun untuk mencicil pelajaran sejak jauh-jauh hari membuahkan hasil yang manis dan yang lebih penting Baekhyun bisa menagih hadiah padanya!

"Aduh senangnya yang peringkat tiga" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun tertawa sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau jadi meminta hadiah padanya dong?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, sepulang sekolah nanti dia akan menjemputku lalu aku bisa langsung meminta hadiah padanya" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Memangnya kau mau meminta hadiah apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Rahasia"

.

.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling lirik sebelum akhirnya keduanya menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan gerbang sambil mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya ke tanah.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan menatap sahabatnya bingung.

"Kau yakin dia menjemputmu? Ini sudah satu jam sejak bel pulang"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Dia sudah berjanji"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Orang yang seharusnya menjemput Baekhyun sekarang tidak pernah telat sedikitpun kalau dia memang berjanji untuk menjemput Baekhyun di sekolah. Bahkan biasanya dia datang lebih cepat agar Baekhyun tidak perlu menunggu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Baek. Eommaku sudah menelpon" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Sebenarnya sejak bel pulang sekolah tadi, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah di jemput oleh supir mereka masing-masing. Namun, karena orang yang seharusnya menjemput Baekhyun belum datang, mereka memutuskan untuk menemani Baekhyun sampai orang itu datang tapi sudah satu jam dan orang itu belum datang juga sampai sekarang.

"Aku juga Baek. Aku harus menjemput sepupuku yang baru datang dari Cina untuk liburan disini" ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya lalu tersenyum. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menyuruh mereka berdua untuk pulang sejak tadi karena Kyungsoo dan Luhan pasti mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing tapi keduanya memaksa agar mereka bisa menemani Baekhyun sampai dijemput.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau kami pulang lebih dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah sejak tadi aku sudah menyuruh kalian untuk pulang?"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghela napas lalu menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Keduanya lalu berpamitan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di depan gerbang sekolah yang sepi.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya yang mungil. Baekhyun lalu merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil ponsel lalu menghubungi sebuah nomor yang terdapat di kontak ponselnya.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu memutuskan sambungan ketika suara operator-lah yang menjawab panggilannya. Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok. Bibirnya menggerutu dan merutuk orang yang sampai sekarang belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kemana sih dia?" gerutu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mata sipitnya berbinar ketika dia melihat sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang biasanya di gunakan oleh orang itu. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memarahi orang yang sangat terlambat menjemputnya sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya membeku.

Baekhyun terdiam.

Sosok yang keluar dari dalam mobil bukanlah sosok yang dia tunggu sejak tadi. Baekhyun menatap tajam sosok yang saat ini sedang membungkukan tubuh ke arahnya.

"Tuan muda..."

"Katakan padanya aku pulang naik bus"

Tanpa menunggu ucapan sosok itu, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah halte yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Baekhyun mendengus. Dia benar-benar kecewa ketika untuk pertama kalinya sosok itu mengingkari janjinya.

Dan Baekhyun paling benci dengan orang yang mengingkari janji.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"

Yoona mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap putra bungsunya yang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tampang kesal dan juga lesu. Yoona mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun pulang bersama dengan–

"Eomma~"

-ah, Yoona paham sekarang. Sosok itu pasti melakukan sesuatu sehingga saat ini putra bungsunya itu merajuk.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Yoona lalu memeluk eommanya dengan erat. Bibirnya menggerutu dan Yoona semakin mengernyit ketika mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sayang?" panggil Yoona lembut.

Baekhyun terdiam dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada eommanya. Sejujurnya namja mungil itu ingin menangis tapi dia adalah namja dan Baekhyun tidak ingin menangis karena jika hal itu terjadi kakaknya pasti akan meledeknya dengan sebutan namja cengeng.

"Aku benci..."

"Benci? Baekhyun benci siapa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Benci Chanyeol! Aku benci Chanyeol! Namja pembohong! Tukang ingkar janji!" seru Baekhyun keras.

Yoona terdiam lalu mengelus bahu putranya dengan lembut. Dia memahami kenapa Baekhyun merajuk seperti ini. Pasti Chanyeol menjanjikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun tapi namja tinggi itu melanggar janjinya sendiri.

"Memangnya Chanyeol kenapa?"

"Dia ingkar janji eomma" ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar.

"Chanyeol berjanji apa sama Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja percakapannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa minggu lalu melintasi pikirannya.

 _Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di dada bidang Chanyeol sambil memainkan jemarinya dan juga jemari Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali mengecup pelipis dan juga pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang sangat harum._

 _"Kau harum sekali, Baek"_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh._

 _"Tentu saja. Aku kan keramas tadi sore"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Sudah cukup lama dia dan Baekhyun tidak bercakap-cakap sambil bermesraan seperti ini. Hal ini karena dia harus menangani cabang perusahaannya yang baru saja buka di Hongkong sehingga pria tinggi dan tampan itu harus bolak-balik Korea-Hongkong._

 _"Aku merindukan Chanyeol"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun._

 _"Aku juga merindukanmu, baby"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah yang merah merona. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mulutnya._

 _"Chanyeollie"_

 _"Ya, baby?"_

 _"Beberapa minggu lagi aku ulangan semester"_

 _"Benarkah? Kalau begitu semangat sayang! Kau harus belajar dengan rajin, oke? Kalau kau mendapatkan peringkat tiga besar, kau mau meminta apa padaku?"_

 _"Eh? Aku boleh meminta hadiah?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk._

 _"Tentu saja. Asalkan kau masuk peringkat tiga besar di sekolah"_

 _"Aku boleh meminta apapun?"_

 _"Ya baby"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam sambil melirik langit-langit kamarnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu tidak ingin apapun, hanya satu yang Baekhyun inginkan yaitu–_

 _"Aku akan mengatakannya kalau Chanyeol menjemputku pada saat hari pengumuman!"_

 _"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _"Chanyeol jemput aku ya?" pinta Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyes-nya._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk._

 _"Apapun untukmu sayang"_

 _"Janji?"_

 _"Janji"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum. Mulai besok dia akan serius untuk belajar agar dia bisa menempati posisi tiga besar di sekolah dan dia bisa meminta Chanyeol untuk liburan berdua._

 _Ya, Baekhyun hanya menginginkan Chanyeol untuk menemaninya._

 _Baekhyun hanya menginginkan Chanyeol bukan hal lain._

Yoona menghela napasnya. Dia benar-benar mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menginginkan untuk liburan berdua bersama Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol harus mengurus cabang perusahaannya yang baru saja buka di Hongkong, keduanya hanya memiliki waktu sesekali dalam beberapa bulan untuk bertemu. Memang benar kalau Chanyeol harus bolak-balik Korea-Hongkong tapi pria tinggi itu kembali ke Korea untuk urusan pekerjaan dan kalau memang punya waktu lebih dia pasti akan menemui Baekhyun walaupun hanya bertemu selama beberapa jam saja.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah menelpon Chanyeol dan meminta penjelasannya?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengusap kedua matanya yang berkabut karena air matanya mengembang.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Chanyeol"

Yoona baru saja ingin menimpali ucapan Baekhyun namun Han ahjumma tiba-tiba saja menghampiri keduanya.

"Tuan muda"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoona lalu menatap Han ahjumma dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada telpon dari Tuan Muda Chanyeol"

Baekhyun terdiam lalu menatap telpon tanpa kabel yang berada di tangan Han ahjumma. Yoona melirik Baekhyun lalu memberi isyarat kepada anaknya untuk menjawab telpon Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas lalu mengambil telpon tersebut dan meletakannya di telinga.

"JANGAN MENGHUBUNGIKU LAGI! AKU BENCI CHANYEOL!"

Setelah itu Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan lalu meletakan telpon di atas meja dan berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Yoona dan Han ahjumma meletakan tangan mereka di depan dada. Keduanya benar-benar terkejut karena teriakan Baekhyun yang sangat keras itu.

Yoona menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar marah pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Masuk"

Seorang pria tinggi dengan surai abu-abu mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sejak tadi dia baca. Pandangannya kini teralih ke arah seorang pria yang sudah menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaannya. Keningnya mengernyit ketika sosok itu hanya sendirian.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Maafkan saya Tuan Park. Tuan muda Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia pulang naik bus"

Mata Chanyeol membelalak mendengar penjelasan orang kepercayaannya itu sebelum akhirnya dia menghembuskan napas. Dia tau kalau kekasih mungilnya itu pasti merajuk padanya dan Chanyeol akui kalau dia memang salah kali ini.

Beberapa minggu lalu, Chanyeol sempat berjanji kalau dia akan menjemput Baekhyun di sekolahnya pada saat hari pengumuman – yaitu hari ini – tapi karena ada masalah pekerjaan, Chanyeol terpaksa menyuruh salah satu orang kepercayaannya untuk menjemput kekasihnya itu di sekolah.

"Kau boleh pergi" ucap Chanyeol.

Tanpa banyak berbicara, pria itu membungkukan badan ke arah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di ruangan besarnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengendurkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Chanyeol merogoh kantongnya dan dia mengumpat ketika ponselnya mati.

"Mati aku. Baekhyun pasti akan marah"

Chanyeol lalu menggunakan telpon yang berada di meja kantornya dan menekan nomor ponsel yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala. Chanyeol menggerutu ketika ternyata ponsel kekasihnya dalam keadaan mati.

Chanyeol lalu menekan nomor rumah keluarga Byun yang juga sudah dia hafal dengan baik. Tak menunggu lama, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Han ahjumma dari sebrang telpon.

"Ahjumma, ini aku Chanyeol. Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Baekhyunnie?"

" _Tunggu sebentar, Tuan Muda"_

Chanyeol menunggu beberapa saat dan samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara Han ahjumma yang sedang berbicara dengan kekasihnya. Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya. Betapa dia sangat merindukan kekasih mungilnya itu.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara nyaring menyapa indra pendengarannya dan bukan hanya suaranya saja yang membuatnya terkejut melainkan kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh kekasih mungilnya itu.

" _JANGAN MENGHUBUNGIKU LAGI! AKU BENCI CHANYEOL!"_

TUT

Panggilan terputus.

Dan Chanyeol merasa kalau urat nadinya juga ikut terputus ketika Baekhyun mengatakan _benci_ kepadanya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak terakhir kali Baekhyun berseru keras ke arah Chanyeol – walau lewat telpon – dan semenjak itu pula dia mengabaikan semua panggilan ataupun pesan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sangat ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun harus menahan dirinya karena dia benar-benar harus mengurus pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol sudah mencoba beberapa cara untuk meredam kemarahan kekasihnya dengan mengirimkannya bunga, kue stroberi kesukaan Baekhyun, buah stroberi, dan juga boneka rillakuma besar namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia saja karena Baekhyun langsung membuang bunga dari Chanyeol, menyuruh eommanya untuk memakan kue dan juga buah yang di kirimkan Chanyeol, dan meletakan boneka dari Chanyeol di kamar tamu.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengirimkanmu sushi. Bukankah Baekhyunnie bilang tadi pagi kalau Baekhyunnie ingin sushi untuk makan siang?" ucap Yoona sambil menatap putranya yang sedang menonton TV.

Baekhyun melirik eommanya sekilas lalu kembali menonton TV. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa mengetahui kalau Baekhyun mau sushi? Baekhyun mendengus. Eommanya pasti bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau. Untuk eomma saja sushinya" ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kan Baekhyunnie yang ingin sushi, bukan eomma"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Masa bodo dengan keinginannya makan sushi, selama itu dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak mau memakannya. Lebih baik dia meminta Han ahjumma untuk memasakannya makanan.

Yoona mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun lalu mengelus rambut putranya dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun masih marah dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun diam dan tidak menyahut.

"Memangnya Baekhyun tidak kasihan dengan Chanyeol? Saat Chanyeol menelpon Baekhyun, Baekhyun malah bilang kalau Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol. Lalu saat Chanyeol mengirimkan bunga, Baekhyun membuang bunganya. Saat Chanyeol mengirimkan stroberi dan kue, Baekhyun menyuruh eomma untuk memakannya lalu saat Chanyeol mengirimkan boneka, Baekhyun malah meletakan bonekanya di ruang tamu. Coba Baekhyun pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol? Chanyeol pasti kecewa sekali"

Baekhyun terdiam lalu menatap eommanya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku sudah belajar dengan bersungguh-sungguh agar aku mendapatkan peringkat tiga besar di sekolah dan Chanyeol juga sudah berjanji padaku tapi Chanyeol mengingkari janjinya sendiri! Aku kan benci dengan orang yang mengingkari janji lagipula aku juga kecewa dengan Chanyeol! Aku sangat kecewa padanya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghapus airmatanya. Persetan dengan kakaknya yang akan mengejeknya!

"Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun eomma! Aku tidak butuh bunga, kue, stroberi, ataupun boneka! Aku hanya mau Chanyeol!"

Setelah itu Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Yoona seorang diri di ruang tengah.

"Hah, sudah ku duga kalau Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti merajuk kalau bukan Chanyeol sendiri yang membujuknya"

.

.

.

Baekhyun melenguh sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling. Namja mungil itu menggerutu ketika dia merasa cahaya matahari mengganggu tidurnya.

"Eomma~ tutup tirainya" rengek Baekhyun sambil menggesek-gesekan hidungnya pada gulingnya yang beraroma maskulin dan juga bidang itu.

Eh, tunggu dulu.

Beraroma maskulin dan bidang?

Seingat Baekhyun, gulingnya beraroma stroberi dan juga lembut. Kenapa jadi beraroma maskulin dan anehnya, bidang?

Dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun berusaha untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sampai saat ini masih terasa berat. Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu membelalak ketika dia melihat bahwa bukan guling-lah yang berada di dalam pelukannya melainkan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lalu berusaha untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Chanyeol namun pria tinggi itu bergerak lebih cepat dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Baekhyun ketus sambil mendorong-dorong dada Chanyeol menjauh.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil berusaha untuk menahan tawa karena ekspresi merajuk Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Kamarmu?" ulang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya ini kamar siapa la– EH?! DIMANA AKU?!"

Baekhyun duduk di atas tempat tidur lalu menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang jelas-jelas bukan kamarnya. Padahal Baekhyun yakin sekali tadi malam dia tidur di kamarnya sendiri setelah dia meminum susu.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu ikut duduk dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar duduk di atas pangkuannya. Baekhyun membelalakan mata dengan wajah merah merona. Dia ingin sekali memukul kepala Chanyeol karena pria tinggi itu berbuat seenaknya namun Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya ketika Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, baby. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena aku sudah mengingkari janjiku padamu, sayang. Aku bukannya ingin mengingkari janji tapi tiba-tiba pekerjaanku bermasalah dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Maafkan aku" ucap Chanyeol di dekat telinga Baekhyun sehingga namja mungil itu agak merinding karena suara Chanyeol yang terdengar seksi dan juga nafas Chanyeol yang menggelitik.

Karena Baekhyun tidak menjawab ucapannya sama sekali, Chanyeol menghela napas dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau boleh menghukumku, sayang. Kau boleh meminta padaku apa saja"

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tapi, kau juga punya utang permintaan padaku"

"Aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu"

"Sungguh? Tidak berbohong lagi kali ini?"

"Ya, baby. Asalkan kau memaafkanku"

"Aku mau kau"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau kau dan aku berlibur bersama! Kemana saja terserah asalkan kita pergi berdua! Tanpa pekerjaan!" ucap Baekhyun serius.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Permintaanmu sudah terkabul sayang"

Baekhyun terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa?"

"Kita saat ini sedang berlibur di Jeju. Kau lupa dengan villaku ya?"

"A-apa? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah aku belum mengatakannya pada–"

CUP

"Ya ampun, cerewet sekali kekasih mungilku ini"

Baekhyun melotot sambil menutup wajahnya yang merona dengan kedua tangan sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yoona eomma sudah mengatakan padaku semuanya. Tentang kau yang mendapatkan peringkat tiga, bagaimana sikapmu selama seminggu ini, dan juga keinginanmu yang ingin berlibur berdua denganku"

"E-eh?"

"Kau pikir selama seminggu ini aku bisa bekerja dengan tenang, huh? Seluruh pikiranku diambil alih olehmu, Baek. Jadi, selama seminggu ini aku sengaja hanya mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah padamu yah walaupun kau sama sekali tidak mau menerimanya dan sebenarnya aku ataupun Yoona eomma sudah tau hal itu tidak akan berhasil membuatmu berhenti merajuk karena eomma bilang hanya aku sendiri yang bisa membuatmu berhenti merajuk, jadi aku berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaanku sambil merancang tentang liburan kita kali ini. Lalu tadi malam, aku sengaja meminta Yoona eomma untuk memasukan obat tidur ke dalam susumu dan setelah kau tertidur aku langsung membawamu ke Jeju"

Baekhyun mendengarkan penjelasan dari kekasihnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pantas saja dia tidak terbangun sama sekali, Chanyeol meminta eommanya untuk memasukan obat tidur ke dalam susunya.

"Kau ini benar-benar"

"Kenapa sayang? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun mendengus dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ataupun menyangkal ucapan Chanyeol karena, ya, Baekhyun suka karena akhirnya dia bisa pergi berdua bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak membawa pekerjaanmu ke sini kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya dan kalau pun ada pekerjaan aku sudah meminta sekertarisku untuk menanganinya terlebih dulu"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeolda"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan tidak kalah erat.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, baby"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello semuanya!**

 **Aku tau ff ini pendek dan mungkin ceritanya udah pasaran tapi aku harap kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita buatanku.**

 **Seharusnya aku mempost cerita ini pas ChanBaekDay kemarin (14 Juni), tapi karena beberapa alasan aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pembuatan cerita ini dan secara tiba-tiba(?) aku mendapatkan ide kemarin sore dan mengerjakan ff ini dalam waktu beberapa jam.**

 **Jadi, maafkan aku kalau memang ada beberapa kata aneh yang tidak cocok di dalam ff ini.**

 **Seharusnya – lagi – aku bisa mempost cerita ini kemarin malam tapi karena hari ini ada yang ulang tahun akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mempost cerita ini hari ini.**

 **Dear _Fanfreaktion,_**

 **SAENGIL CHUKKAE! CERITA INI EMANG DI POST HARI INI TAPI DI KETIKNYA PAS JUM'AT SO I'M THE FIRST ONE TO TELL YOU 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' HEHEHE. SAYANG BANGET YA KITA SEUMURAN CUMA 11 HARI! SEMOGA PAS KELAS DUA BELAS KITA SEKELAS LAGI BIAR BISA _FANGIRLING-AN_ BARENG TRUS SEMOGA KITA BISA NONTON KONSER EXO BARENG-BARENG DAN KETEMU EXO! AAMIIN.**

 **p.s: bagi kalian yang Kaisoo shipper silahkan mampir ke akun dia dan cek ceritanya ya! Ada cerita Chanbaek juga kok.**

 **p.s.s: aku menunggu review, favorite, dan follow kalian hehe.**

 **p.s.s.s: bagi kalian yang pengen request ff Chanbaek oneshot silahkan PM aku, kalau memang ada ide aku akan buat untuk kalian! Atau mungkin kalian mau request untuk ff Gay or Straight? PM-ku terbuka untuk kalian semua^^**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
